Jack (Mega Man Star Force)
Jack is the quaternary antagonist turned anti-hero/supporting protagonist in Mega Man Star Force 3. He is a member of an organization called Dealer. He is in charge of distributing the Noise Cards that corrupts Wizards. History Little is known about Jack's life other than he and his sister were both orphaned in a war sparked over technological advances. As a consequence, the two wish to use Meteor G to destroy the world's technology. In order to do that he and his sister enter the Dealers. In the game, Jack enter's Echo Ridge elementary school as a new student. Jack infects many Wizards like, Magnes changing him into Spades Magnes, causing Ice into Diamond Ice, and Strong into Club Strong with Noise Cards. During at Alohaha, he and his sister Queen Tia fought and reveal their true identities to Mega Man, but soon escape right after Joker killed Luna. When Tia was caught by the WAZA, Jack kidnaps Luna and threatened to kill if Geo doesn't come out. But, he was stopped by Rogue and Wolf Woods. Later, Mr. King reveal his plans to Mega Man. But, then Ace and Joker fought and both exploded. Jack and Tia then leave after the battle, and having plans of their own. Jack follows Tia's plans to destroy earth using Noise power inside Meteor G. Later on, Jack and Tia confronted Mr. King but was trapped by Mr. King's wave out ring. However, Heartless traps Mr. King and reveals that she a WAZA spy, and allowing Jack and Tia enter Meteor G. While in Meteor G, Jack fought Mega Man, but then loses to him. Jack later reappears to help Geo to stop Mr. King's plans. But when Corvus was scared of imprisonment, he decided to betray Jack, but only to be deleted by Rogue. After that they leave Meteor G, with Jack asking Geo if they can have fun together like before when he returns, to which Geo accepts. After the Meteor G was destroyed, Jack, Tia and Rogue use the EM technology so they can use it to guide Geo back to Earth. During the end credits, he is seen celebrating with Geo, Luna, Bud, Zack, Sonia, and their Wizards at a party. Personality He is mostly emotionless around others, his sister being the only one he can open up to, though he does show a highly aggressive side as well. Powers And Abilities * Gravity Body: Jack Corvus is immune to Gravity. * Poison Body: Jack Corvus is immune to HP bug. * Float Shoes: Jack Corvus is immune to the effects of panels. * Air Shoes: Jack Corvus can move over holes. * Flight: Jack Corvus sometimes takes flight, and in doing so he moves off the battlefield. * Grave Claw: Jack Corvus summons three purple flames that will transform into claws and travel down the columns at different times. * Corvus Wing: Jack Corvus attacks the player's current position by slicing with his wings. This attack inflicts HP Bug. * Crow's Flight: Some panels flash and Jack dashes down the flashing panels. This attack is Breaking and Wind. * Queen Virgo Tag-Out: Queen Virgo appears in his place, attacking with Hydro Dragon. * Wicked Flame: Jack floats up and fires purple flames at different panels, with some targeting the player's current position. Gallery Images Image685.png|Jack and Corvus' render. MMSF3Group.png|Jack Corvus on one of the official arts of Mega Man Star Force 3. MMSF3J1.png|Jack in game appearance. MMSF3JC.png|Jack Corvus' in game appearance. MMSF3J.png|Jack's game icon. MMSF3JC1.png|Jack Corvus' game icon. Credits1.png|Jack seen with the others celebrating Geo's arrival at Luna's party in the ending credits. MegaMan - Jack.jpg|Jack's concept art. Jack_and_Corvus.png|Jack and Corvus JackCorvus.jpg|Jack Corvus Gallery Videos Megaman Starforce 3 (X) - Jack Corvus Omega Mega Man Star Force 3 - Jack Corvus Mega Man Star Force 3 - Part 35 Crimson Dragon Trivia * It is possible that Jack has feelings for Luna Platz. This is evidenced as after Jack revealed his identity to Mega Man, and Luna had come, he immediately turned around, as if he didn't want her to see him. He was also shocked when Joker destroyed Luna, which may have caused him to be more rash and violent, and thereby removing him from the attack on the Satella Police. Also, when Jack attacked the school, he was shocked to see Luna being alive, and was hesitant at first to attack. ** It is possible that Jack began opening up to the others because of Luna, as she had always tried to get him to join their activities, much to his annoyance. ** Luna has also shown to have great care for Jack, as she continuously show concern and worry for him when she saw him as Jack Corvus and kept trying to reason with him when he attacked the school. However, when Jack was about to launch his attack, Luna was in disbelief as she knew that Jack wasn't going to stop. Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Orphans Category:Related to Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Summoners Category:Kids Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Honorable Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:One-Man Army Category:Vengeful Category:On & Off Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Military Category:Elementals Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Strategists Category:Wrathful Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Symbolic Category:Sympathetic Category:Envious Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Harbingers Category:Extremists Category:Heroic Creator Category:Thieves Category:Stalkers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lethal Category:Unwanted Category:Inconclusive